The research is an empirical investigation of cognitions, attitudes, and social-psychological variables relevant to alcohol server intervention policies. The proposed research consists of data collection on three different samples: (1) bar and tavern owners/upper-level managers, (2) servers, and (30 legal drinking aged college customers. Our goal will be to compare and characterize the different perspectives owner/managers, servers, and college customers have toward server intervention policies. The results of these studies together will identify policies that are more likely to be adopted, variables that are related to owner/manager and server motivations to change existing policies and adopt new policies, and customers perceptions of server intervention policies aimed at reducing intoxication and drunk driving.